


Buzz

by captainderp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bees, no this is not bee porn, shhhh, water you talking about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainderp/pseuds/captainderp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and his bees.  Flash Fiction.  Humor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buzz

Castiel was lying in a field, surrounded by bees. Not just surrounded, but covered. He was lying naked in a field, covered in bees. And he was talking to the queen. Incoherent buzzes could be heard. They were dancing on his skin as he laughed and his throat rumbled. He was speaking to them and they were speaking to him.

When most beings would be at a loss for what to say to a colony of bees, Castiel takes to the task with vigor. They are telling him how to find the flowers with the best pollen, and teaching him how to step like they do. They’re baffled by his wings, too big and too white for them to like. Yet, they still nestled there sometimes and Castiel would find them later in his room, trapped between the feathers.

The queen wishes to mate with him, but after a long talk with her about genetics and the natural order, she abates. The drones don’t like him very much, but the newborns love to crawl through his hair. He visits them when he can, which is often, now that he’s been left behind.

His new companions treat him well—better than his others ever did. They help him collect honey and they keep him company at night when he sneaks out. Dean never nestled against him in the grass, naked.

Now he is at their hive, attempting to help the larva emerge from their was cells.


End file.
